


Worth the Wait

by JillMarie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, J2 AU, J2 Reverse Big Bang Challenge (Supernatural RPF), M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie/pseuds/JillMarie
Summary: A desperate man climbs in the back of Jensen's SUV confusing it with his Uber. Thinking it would make a funny story, Jensen drives the man and it changes his life forever.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 35
Kudos: 262





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TxDorA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/gifts).



> This was written for the J2 reverse bang and I had the great privilege of working with TXDorA. She even blessed me with extra art.

“So, like, you’ll pick me up at two, right?” Kathryn checked her look on her phone as she waited for a response. “Jensen!”

“What?”

“Oh, my god. Why are we even paying you?”

“You’re not paying me.”

She huffed as she opened the door of the black Lincoln Navigator. “Be back at two.”

Jensen grumbled from the driver’s seat. “I’ll be here.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes and slammed the door. 

Jensen checked the mirrors and the pedestrian crosswalk. Everyone was moving at a snail’s pace. If he could, he would just park there and wait four hours. It would be easier than battling traffic.

Finally, a break, Jensen thought as a blue Toyota blocked the lane to turn left. He hit his directional and was about to shift when the back door opened. “What did you forget?”

“Hey, thanks. I can’t get on the app. My phone is at eight percent. I’m so sorry.” 

“Whoa, dude. I am not your Uber,” Jensen snapped at the man sitting in the backseat, turning partway to face him.

The man looked at the black screen in his hand. “Sorry. It said black Navigator before it crashed. Can you just drive me, anyway? I can pay you. Cash.” He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and fumbled with a wad of bills. “I’ll pay cash. It’s gotta be more than the app pays you.”

Jensen scowled at the money. “That’s not the point, man. Get out of my car. I’m not a fucking Uber.”

“Please,” the man pleaded, not listening to Jensen. He pulled more money from his wallet. “I need to get to my sister’s place. It’s an emergency.”

Jensen studied him while he spoke. The man looked somewhat familiar, and he thought, close to tears. Sighing heavily, he said, “Fine. Where to?” He had time to kill; he may as well earn a story for the guys at work.

The passenger tapped on his phone. “1382 W. Maple. No, wait, shit. It just went black again. She lives on Pierce. Something and Pierce. Or she did. Uh, by the laundromat. She li-, her place is right by the laundromat. Please hurry.”

Jensen rolled his eyes at the babbling from the man in the backseat. “The laundromat on Pierce. Got it.”

“Thanks, I mean it. Thank you so much,” the man babbled while fidgeting with the seatbelt.

Jensen glanced at the man in his rearview mirror, understanding that wasn’t the best way to see him. Something about him was familiar. If only he would look up or make eye contact. Instead, his passenger kept looking from his dead phone to the window which prevented Jensen from getting a decent look at him.

When he turned onto Pierce, Jensen saw a police car and an ambulance and cursed under his breath. Between bystanders spying on the action and vehicles trying to avoid the emergency vehicles, traffic on Pierce was a nightmare.

“That’s it. That’s the one. The one with the squad car in front.” The man’s voice quaked with emotion.

Jensen pulled the Navigator into the drive. It was the only place to park to avoid the police cars and the people watching the commotion. 

“Can you wait?” the man asked, his hand on the door handle. “I know it’s not normal procedure, but my phone’s dead, so I can’t call another driver. I can pay you.”

Jensen met the man’s eyes in the rearview, and that’s when he was sure he knew him. The slant of the eyes, the angle of the cheekbones, he was so familiar. “Yeah, I can stay awhile,” he replied without really knowing why. 

The man nodded and climbed out of the SUV. Before being escorted into the house by a police officer, Jensen heard his passenger say his name was “Jared Padalecki”. Jensen knew that name. He Googled it and which led to a LinkedIn profile. That didn’t help Jensen place him, so he switched to images. It took a bit of scrolling, but a picture from ten years ago showed Jared on the beach. “Holy shit,” Jensen muttered as the smiling face on his phone pulled him into his memories.

It was spring break. Jensen and some buddies had rented a condo on the beach. Their first night, they had a bonfire, and kids from the other condos joined them. Even the quiet kid with the dimpled smile was there. Once he aimed that smile at Jensen, it was all over. Jensen was smitten. 

They spent the week together, playing in the sun and surf and sleeping together every night. On their last night, Jared lost his virginity to Jensen. In the morning, they both fought tears as they said goodbye. Different schools, thousands of miles apart. Would they ever see each other again?

Jensen would stay until Jared needed that ride.

Jensen knew he had to call work. His boss was another old friend. They had met as police officers. Jeff quit the force to start his own security company, and once established, he asked Jensen to join him. “Hey, Jeff, I dropped Kathryn off, but something came up. I don’t know if I can come in today.”

“Damn. Okay. Well, can you pick her up, or will she need a ride?” Jeff asked, not concerned with why Jensen wasn’t coming in.

“Uh, yeah, I don’t know. Better get her another ride. And remind her I’m not her personal chauffeur.” 

Jeff chuckled. His stepdaughter loved to boss Jensen around. “Alright. What’s going on?”

“I need a few hours to help a friend. I’ll explain later.” Jensen disconnected and got out of the SUV. 

“Sir? You should stay back,” an officer said to him. 

Jensen nodded. “I’m with Mr. Padalecki.”

“Oh, then go ahead.” She stepped aside, letting Jensen continue to the house. 

In the house, the paramedics had finished with their treatments and were packing their equipment to leave. A police officer told Jared what would happen next, but Jared couldn’t listen to that now. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the lifeless body on the floor. His once vibrant, giggling sister was now just another statistic.

Jensen took in the scene from the doorway. The room was small, made smaller by the number of people in it. The furniture was used and worn, and the carpet had no pile left. The tiny television sat on an entertainment center of milk crates and plywood. He eased around an officer into the kitchen, which smelled like dirty dishes and old food. Dirty, crusted plates overflowed the sink and junk mail and food wrappers covered the countertops. However, the kitchen table was old and worn but completely clean. Sitting in one of the chairs was a young boy of five or six, watching him with enormous hazel eyes. “Hello,” Jensen said in his most kid-friendly voice. “What’s your name?”

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” the boy replied, sounding very serious. 

Jensen supposed the situation called for seriousness. He pulled out a chair and sat across from the boy at the table. “That’s a good motto. You’re right. You shouldn’t talk to strangers. My name’s Jensen. I know Jared. Now, you don’t have to tell me your name if you don’t want to, but if you want to talk, I’ll listen.”

The boy looked to the living room, then back at Jensen. “My mom’s not going to get better, is she?”

“No. I’m sorry. Are you the one that called 911?”

The boy nodded. “Mom was talking to me about breakfast and said she had a headache. Then she fell down and wouldn’t answer me.” He shrugged. “The policeman told me to wait in here.”

Jensen looked over his shoulder to the living room. Only her feet were visible from his angle, maybe even less for the kid. It was good he waited in here. “Where’s your dad?”

“I don’t have one. It’s just me and mom. I guess just me, now.” the boy bit his lip. “What’s going to happen to me?” 

“I don’t know. Your uncle is here, and I’m sure he’ll be able to tell you.” Jensen leaned down to catch the boy’s eye. “You’re very brave. I don’t think I would be as brave if I were in your shoes.”

The boy looked at his feet and then at Jensen. “They wouldn’t fit you.”

Jensen chuckled. “It’s a saying. It means if I were in your position.”

“Oh.” The boy glanced at the sink. “We’re not usually this messy. Mom saved the dishes for today because we had movie night.”

“I bet that was fun. What did you watch?”

“Jumanji.”

“Cool.” Jensen gave him an impressed nod. “The Robin Williams one or the one with the Rock.”

“The Rock and that funny little guy.”

“I’ve never seen that one. Can you tell me about it?”

“Sure!”

Jensen leaned forward to listen to every detail.

The police officer looked at Jared sympathetically. “Okay, Mr. Padalecki, the coroner will take the body and -”

“Tessa. Her name is Tessa,” Jared said.

The officer nodded. “He’ll take Tessa to the morgue for the autopsy. Do you know if she was on anything?” He glanced at a fellow officer who was holding a couple prescription bottles.

“Uh, no. Tessa was clean. She’d gotten sober when she was pregnant with Jack,” Jared explained. “Oh my god, Jack! Where is he? Is he okay?” His head swiveled around as he asked.

“The kid is fine. He’s in the kitchen. He’s a real trooper. He was very calm with dispatch and with us when we arrived.”

Jared didn’t care about the officer’s opinion; he cared about his nephew. “Jack?” he called, leaving the officer and his sister’s body.

“In here,” came a voice that was certainly not a five-year-old. 

Jared looked around the kitchen in disgust. It was filthy. How did his sister live like this? He found his nephew sitting at the kitchen table talking to a man Jared assumed was a plainclothes officer. “Hi, Jack. Do you remember me? I’m your Uncle Jared.” He crouched next to the boy.

Jack nodded. “Kinda. Your picture is on our shelf, but you look different in person.”

“Yeah,” Jared sighed, regretting how much time had slipped by since he last saw his sister. “You’ve grown since the last time I saw you.”

“I was three last time you saw me. It was Christmas. You gave me some cars and a book.”

“That’s right. Can you tell me what happened to your mommy?”

Jack scowled at him. “She said her head hurt, then she fell and wouldn’t wake up, so I called 911.”

“Did she do anything last night? Go anywhere?”

“No. We had spaghetti, and then we watched Jumanji.”

Jensen wondered why Jared gave the kid the third degree when he should hug him and tell him everything would be okay.

An officer leaned in the doorway. “Mr. Padalecki, the coroner is here. Would you mind coming back to the living room?”

Jared gently squeezed Jack’s shoulder as he stood. “I’ll be right back.”

When Jared left, Jack slid off of his chair and crossed to the kitchen sink. He took a stool from under the sink and stood on it to turn on the water.

“Jack, what are you doing? You can leave those,” Jensen said, joining him at the sink. He shut off the water. “Don’t worry about the dishes right now.”

Jack looked up at him with wide, sad eyes. “I don’t want Uncle Jared to think we’re messy. I don’t think he likes messy people.”

“Trust me. The dishes don’t matter, and your uncle is upset about your mom. She was his little sister, ya know? And he’s sad he won’t get to be with her anymore.”

Jack shrugged and pried a spoon from where it was stuck to a bowl. 

“You know people used to call me Jack.” Jensen hoped changing the subject would help the boy. He leaned against the counter and said, “When I was in school, a teacher made a mistake when she read my name. See, my last name is Ackles, and she saw the J for Jensen in front of Ackles and called me Jackles. All my classmates laughed, and they called me Jackles for the rest of the day, and then eventually, that got shortened to Jack.”

Jack squinted at him. “So, we sort of have the same name.”

“Yeah, sort of,” Jensen replied, smiling. “I liked being called Jack more than Jensen. I thought Jensen was a weird name. I didn’t know any other Jensens. Jack was a ‘cool kid’ name.”

“It still is,” Jack said, almost ginning. “My mom always calls me her cool kid.” He hopped off the stool and sat at the table. “Do you think Uncle Jared will think I’m cool?”

“I know he will.” Jensen looked at the clock on the microwave. “Hey, are you hungry? You said you were talking to your mom about breakfast. Have you eaten yet?”

Jack shook his head. “No. I guess I’m kinda hungry.”

Jensen opened some cupboards and found plates. Then he opened some more and found peanut butter. “How’s pb and j sound?” 

“We don’t have bread.”

“Okay,” Jensen said. Then he opened the freezer. “How about waffles? We could have pb and j waffles.” 

“We can do that?”

“Of course, we can.” He grinned and slid two waffles into the toaster.

Jared took the cards from the police officer and stuffed them in his pocket. He watched the coroner’s staff load his sister’s body into the back of their van, then collapsed onto the couch and let his tears fall. How had he let this happen to his sister? First the drugs, then the pregnancy and now... How had he allowed so much time to slip by? Oh, god, Jack. What was he going to do about Jack? He wiped his eyes and took a few deep breaths. That’s when he heard voices from the kitchen. And he smelled something, too. What was Jack up to? Was that officer still there?

When Jared got to the kitchen, Jack was eating waffles covered in something brown and purple, and a giant glass of milk was next to him. The man was still there, sitting across from Jack, showing him something on his phone. “Hey, Jack. When you’re done eating, we should talk.”

Jack’s eyes widened in fear. “Are you leaving?”

“No. I don’t know. I mean, I can’t stay here, but,” Jared paused and wiped a hand over his face. His sister’s place was filthy and too far from work, and well, she had died in the other room. Why would Jack want to stay here? 

“Jack, don’t worry. Your uncle won’t leave you here alone,” Jensen explained, guessing at the reason for the boy’s frightened expression.

Jared turned and seemed to see him for the first time. “Oh, hey, the other guys left. You don’t have to stay here.”

“I didn’t mind keeping Jack company. I have to wait for you anyway, right?” Jensen asked.

“Wait for me?” Jared repeated. Then it dawned on him. “Oh, right. My Uber. How much is that going to cost me?”

“I’m not Uber. It won’t cost you anything,” Jensen replied.

Jack took a big sip of milk and wiped his mouth on his pajama sleeve. “He’s not Uber. He’s Jensen.”

“Jensen?” Jared echoed, stumbling back into the kitchen cabinet. He blinked, and he could see the boy he met on the beach in the features of the man sitting before him. “Jensen.”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, it’s a lot for one day. Why don’t you sit down?” He turned to Jack. “Hey buddy, do you think you could go get cleaned up and dressed while your uncle and I talk?”

Jack nodded. “Okay. But promise you won’t leave.” He held out his pinky finger for Jensen to hook with his own.

“Pinky promise I won’t leave,” Jensen said, sounding every bit as earnest as Jack.

Satisfied, Jack took his plate and cup to the sink, adding to the overcrowded pile already there. 

Once Jack left the room, Jared said, “You don’t really have to stay. I’m sure this is a huge inconvenience for you.”

“Jared, I’m staying until Jack gets back, I promised.” He nodded at the chair Jack vacated. “Why don’t you sit down?” 

Jared looked at the dirty counter he was leaning on and decided the table was the cleaner of the two. “I-”

“I’m sorry about Tessa. I remember you being close,” Jensen said before Jared could finish speaking.

“Thanks,” Jared whispered, wondering when that had changed. How had years gone by without him seeing his nephew? Suddenly feeling more overwhelmed, he admitted, “I don’t know what to do,” 

“Call your work, tell them you’ll need a few days. Then, call Jack’s school and tell them what happened. They may have a counselor he can talk to. Then, we’ll figure out what to do next.”

Jared nodded. “Right.” He pulled his cell from his pocket, and the black screen reminded him it was dead. “I can’t call,” he said, holding up his phone.

“Here,” Jensen tapped in the code on his phone and handed it to Jared. “Use mine.”

“Thanks.”

As Jared spoke, Jensen took in the features of the man he hadn’t seen in ten years. The once skinny boy now had broad shoulders, and his features were more defined. He was still incredibly handsome, though. Jensen hoped he still had the adorable dimpled smile, hoped he’d get to see it again.

Jared set the phone down. “I don’t know what school Jack goes to.”

“We can ask him when he gets back. You need to call your parents, too. And you probably want privacy for that, so I’ll” Jensen pointed at the living room.

“No. Our parents died a few years ago. Right before Jack was born.”

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry, Jared. I didn’t know.”

Jared shook his head. “Don’t be. They were terrible. Not that they deserved to die, but I wouldn’t be calling them if they were alive.”

Jensen thought about how close he was with his family and couldn’t imagine what Jared was feeling. “I’m sorry you have to do this alone. Or do you have a partner that can help you decide what you’re going to do with Jack..”

“No, I work too much for a partner. And what are you talking about? Do what about Jack?”

Jensen didn’t want to overwhelm Jared more than he had to. Instead of listing the responsibilities that come along with a kid, he said, “Well, he can’t stay here alone. So is he going home with you, or are you staying here?”

“I hadn’t even thought about that,” Jared sighed. “My place is not kid-friendly, and this place,” he looked around before adding, “is disgusting.”

“It’s a little messy, but Jack told me they had movie night instead of doing dishes.”

“That doesn’t explain the rest of the house,” Jared said, his nose wrinkled in disgust. 

Jack walked in with his face washed and wearing clean clothes. He had even attempted to brush his hair, but only touched the front. Since Jared and Jensen were sitting in the only chairs, he stood by the door. “I’m all dressed. Are you going to take me to the orphnige now?”

“No!” Jared gasped, shocked Jack would think such a thing. “Of course not.”

Jensen stood up. “Come sit down, Jack. Why would you think that?” he crouched down next to Jack as he asked.

“Because that’s where kids go that don’t have parents.”

“I’m not going to do that, Jack. But I don’t know, I mean, where am I going to, or you going to…” Jared rambled on.

“Jack,” Jensen began keeping his voice friendly and calm. “Your Uncle Jared has a lot to figure out, but I promise you are his number one priority.” Jensen hoped it wasn’t a lie as he spoke. “Where do you go to school? We should call them and tell them what happened.”

“I don’t go to school.” 

“How can that be? You’re five! Your birthday’s in July,” Jared asked.

Jack shrugged. “Mom wanted me home with her. She said I was smart without school.”

Jensen nodded and stood up. “Well, okay. That’s one less phone call.” He looked at Jared, who seemed bewildered by the life his nephew was living. Jensen rubbed his jaw while he thought. He should get them out of there. The house seemed too much for Jared to take, and the kid just watched his mom die in the other room. “Jack, does your mom have a car?”

Jack shook his head. “No. We take the bus.”

“Okay.” He turned to Jared. “I have to make a call. Why don’t the two of you pack an overnight bag for Jack, and I’ll be right back.”

Grateful that someone was taking charge, Jared didn’t argue. His mind reeled thinking of his sister, her life, and what he needed to do. He nodded and said, “Come on, Jack,” as they left the room. 

Jensen looked around the kitchen for house keys before remembering a purse in the other room. The bag was still on the couch in the living room, and a set of keys was inside. He tried them on the door and found two that worked. He pocketed them before going outside. He rummaged through his vehicle’s glove box. It contained every kind of charger; one should fit Jared’s phone. 

Then he called the office. “Hey, Bri,” he said when the office manager, aka the woman who knew everything, answered. “I’m going to need a car seat delivered a.s.a.p.”

“Sure, what kind?” She asked as Jensen’s location popped up on her computer screen.

“Uh, I don’t know. I need the kind five-year-olds use, I guess.” He could almost hear her roll her eyes.

“Jensen, how big is the kid? They go by size more than by age.”

“Oh, uh, well, he seems small for a five-year-old. I’d guess thirty to thirty-five pounds.” He opened the back of the vehicle and tore into some packages until he found what he was looking for. Then he made a mental note to buy a replacement item.

“No problem,” she replied, “I’ll have Matt drop one off. He’ll be there in twenty.”

Jensen sighed in relief. He could always count on Brianna. “Perfect. Thanks, doll, and I’m going to have a lot more kid questions. You free later?”

“This got anything to do with why you’re not in today?” she asked.

“Yeah. I’ll tell you everything later. Oh, I’m also going to need a cleaning crew.”

“Jesus, what happened?”

“Not that kind of cleaning crew. A regular maid type service. I need the works for this place.”

“Okay.” She was quiet for a moment. “Looks like the soonest I can get someone there is three. Will that work?”

“Sure. I’ll leave a key in the back seat for Matt. Right now, I gotta get back.”

“I’m just a call away whenever you need me,” she reminded him as she hung up. 

Jensen wanted to reach through the phone and kiss her. Instead, he settled for whispering his thanks to the sky.

Inside, Jack was sitting on the couch with a backpack while Jared stared blankly at the stained carpet. Both seemed relieved when Jensen returned. He handed the charging cables to Jared. “Here, one of these has to fit your phone.” Then he turned to Jack. “Hey, I have something for you. I thought you’d like to play with this while your uncle and I talk.” He handed Jack a Nintendo switch and a Paw Patrol game. “You need to plug it in, but I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Jack’s eyes became as wide as saucers. “Thanks, Jensen!”

Jared scowled. “A video game?”

Jensen motioned to the kitchen. “Let the kid play while we talk in the kitchen.”

Jared looked through the phone cords as he followed Jensen. He plugged his phone in and reluctantly set it on the kitchen countertop. “Thanks. I’ll give it back when it’s charged, and you can be on your way.”

“Oh, did you decide to stay here? I saw the kid’s packed bag; I figured you were leaving.”

“Yeah. We are, but we’ve taken enough of your time. You don’t have to stick around.”

Jensen studied him for a minute. “You keep trying to get rid of me.” Jared opened his mouth to protest, but Jensen waved him off. “How are you going to get anywhere? Call an Uber? Why? I’m right here. I have my friend dropping off a car seat for Jack, and then I’ll take you home. Later —”

“Jensen?” Jack said timidly from the doorway. “I can’t make this work.” He held the device out to Jensen.

“Oh, let me look at it.” He took the game from Jack and said, “C’mere.” Jack stood next to him and watched as Jensen set up the game. “Okay. Did you see that? It’s all set for you. Go get ’em.” He smiled and ruffled Jack’s hair. 

“Thanks, Jensen.”

“No problem, buddy.”

Jared watched the exchange with a mix of sadness and jealousy. Jack should have come to him for help. Why did Jensen seem so comfortable with him? Did he have kids of his own? 

“You’re good with him. You must have one of your own,” Jared said, watching Jack return to the other room.

“No, no kids. But I’ve learned that, like most people, they like being listened to.” He looked into the living room. “He’s a good kid. Tessa did a good job with him.”

Jared looked incredulous. “She’s not sending him to school!”

Jensen shrugged. “He’s smart and intuitive. Maybe she was homeschooling him.”

“Not the point,” Jared countered and was about to argue more when Jensen began again.

“That’s something for another day. You have funeral arrangements to make, and you probably have to look for the boy’s father.”

“How would I do that? I don’t know who he is.” Jared remembered Tessa rebelling against their parents by sneaking out and sleeping around. He wondered if Tessa even knew who Jack’s father was.

“Well, start with going through her phone. If that doesn’t work, place an obituary. If the father sees it, he may come forward. If that fails, you can petition for a copy of the birth certificate.” He looked around. “Unless you can find one. But take things one day at a time. Let’s make a list of everything you need to do and prioritize it. Most importantly, though, spend time with that kid in there. He just lost his whole world.”

“I don’t know how. I’ve never spent time with children,” Jared said.

Jensen’s phone buzzed, and he checked the message. “I don’t know much, but I know they need a car seat. My associate, Matt, just installed one in my back seat.” He looked up at Jared. “I left house keys for Matt, and we’ll have people clean this place for you.”

“What? You don’t have to do that. I can -”

“Yeah, I know you can,” Jensen said, interrupting him. “But these people do it professionally. Let them do their work and, trust me, it will make some of your decisions easier.”

Jared stared at him a moment, then asked, “Why are you doing all this? You don’t know me anymore.”

“You’re the one who climbed into my car,” he said, smiling slightly. “I work for a security company and have the resources to help. Let me help.” He stood. “I should get you home. This place is probably uncomfortable for both of you.”

When Jensen dropped Jared off at his apartment building, he left him with the car seat, his business card, and a promise to answer any time they called. Then he drove straight to his office. He would have to tell them everything, but he knew Jeff and Brianna would help.

When he arrived at Morgan Security, Brianna followed Jensen into Jeff Morgan’s office. Jeff looked up from his computer screen. “Who’s the new client?”

“He’s not a client, per se. He’s a guy I knew, and he had a shitty day, and I helped him,” Jensen explained. 

Brianna raised her perfect brow. “Saint Jensen, is it? You’re just helping a guy out of the goodness of your heart?”

Jensen blew out a breath. “When I dropped Kathryn off, this guy jumped in the back, thinking I’m his Uber. I tell him to get the fuck out, but he’s practically crying and telling me his phone is dead. And the thing is, I kinda recognize him, right? So I take pity on him and take him to where he wants to go. I figure it’ll be a good story, anyway.” He looked from Jeff to Brianna and shrugged. “Once we get there, it’s a shit show. Cops are there and an ambulance. The guy’s sister is dead. He’s left with a five-year-old nephew he barely knows.”

“Whoa, that puts my shitty commute into perspective,” Jeff replied. “You said he was a friend?”

“Well, we have a history,” Jensen began, but once he saw Brianna grin, he shut her down. “Ancient history. We hooked up on spring break over ten years ago.”

“So you’re gonna swoop in and be his shoulder to cry on and then get some,” she teased, her eyes twinkling with glee.

“Brianna, there’s a kid involved,” Jensen pointed out.

“Not his kid,” she countered. 

“No, but he’s going to have to take care of Jack for a while until the kid’s father can be found. Or, since the grandparents are dead, Jared might become the kid’s guardian.”

“Why are you paying for a maid if you’re not trying to get in his pants?” Brianna asked.

“Brianna! Inappropriate,” Jeff barked. “We talked about this.”

She looked unconcerned at the reprimand. “We’re all thinkin’ it.”

Jensen shrugged. “The place was a mess but has potential. I don’t know if he’s going to live there with the kid or sell it. But with everything dropped on his lap today, it was the least I could do.”

Brianna studied Jensen while he spoke. He seemed sincere, like he wanted more than just a sexual conquest. Jensen was a nice guy with a big heart, which usually meant his heart would get broken. Though great looking and a nice guy, his current boyfriend wasn’t interested in the same things Jensen was. They came across like they were trying too hard to be perfect together.

“Tell me what you can about the girl and her son. I’ll see if I can dig up any records with the dad’s name,” she offered. Then she acknowledged Jeff’s glare. “After I finish my other work, of course.”

“That’s why I can never stay mad at you. Thanks, Bri.” Jensen grinned, and that was all the motivation she needed.

“Glad you could help your friend, but we’ve got evaluations this week. We also need to make our hiring decisions. I want to tell them by Friday,” Jeff reminded them before they left his office.

  
  


Jared didn’t know what to do with Jack. He set him up on his couch with the television remote and the game Jensen had given him. The boy seemed content; he was quiet, at least.

Jared went into his bedroom to make the many phone calls he needed to. The funeral home was accommodating. They walked him through everything and even helped with the obituary. He opted for the smallest service since he didn’t have any family, and he didn’t know any of Tessa’s friends. He remembered Jensen handing him Tessa’s phone. He must have left it in his coat pocket. However, it wasn’t there. When he went to ask Jack if he had seen it, he found the boy watching a video on the missing phone.

“Jack, I was looking for that.”

“I’m sorry.” Jack quickly wiped his eyes, hoping Jared didn’t notice, and held the phone out to him. “I was watching mom and me at the zoo,” he mumbled.

Jared felt a knot in his throat. “Can I see?” he asked and sat down next to Jack, letting the boy keep the phone.

Jack reopened the video and showed it to Jared. Tessa smiled up at him, then she and Jack pretended to be monkeys in front of Monkey Island at the zoo. Jared laughed. They looked so happy. Then tears flooded his eyes. His beautiful smiling sister was gone forever. He wiped his eyes. Clearing his throat, and said, “You look like you were having fun. Who took that video?”

“I don’t know. Just some person who worked there.” He selected another video. 

Jared wondered how isolated his sister was as he took the phone. “Jack, I need this for a few minutes. I promise I’ll give it back.” 

“Okay. But don’t erase the videos, alright?”

“I won’t. I promise.” As he stood, he recognized Jensen’s business card on the table by Jack’s game. “What are you doing with Jensen’s card?” Jack shrugged but didn’t look at him. “Jack?”

“I thought if you didn’t want me, maybe Jensen would. I was going to call him and ask.”

Jared sat back down and gently turned Jack by the shoulder to look at him. “Jack, why would you think I didn’t want you?”

Jack shrugged again. “I dunno. You left me and went to your room.”

Jared stared at him for a long time. I’m already screwing up this kid, he thought. “Jack, I’m sorry. I had to make a call, but I’m here now. Everything else can wait. Can you show me more videos of you and your mom?” He handed Jack Tessa’s phone.

Jack nodded. “Okay.”

Jared showed him how to cast the videos to his TV. Together, they watched nearly all the videos Tessa saved. By the time they finished, Jack was yawning. “I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jared went to his kitchen. He didn’t have a lot that kids would like. “Do you like noodles? I can make some buttered noodles.”

After they ate, Jack got ready for bed. “Where am I going to sleep?” 

Jared realized it was another thing he hadn’t thought about. “My bed, I guess.” He tucked him in and left the door open, so the light from the hall filtered into the room. 

Back in his living room, Jared collapsed on his couch. “What a day.” He left his apartment in the morning thinking about design drafts he needed to discuss with his boss, and now, his eyes landed on Jensen’s card. Now he had the boy who broke his heart, no, the boy who stole his heart, back in his life. Jensen could hardly be considered a boy anymore, though. 

How many times over the years had Jared fantasized about running into Jensen? He never expected it to happen. Jensen was always the perfect first love in Jared’s mind, the boy with the sun-kissed freckles and warm smile. 

His college roommate begged him to join his friends on spring break. Jared knew it was to cover expenses and not because they were friends. At eighteen, Jared was three years younger than the rest of the group. He had never been to Belize, and Chad had made it sound amazing, so Jared agreed to go. They rented a condo on the beach, and for eight days, he wouldn’t have to worry about school. 

Jared had never connected with someone the way he did with Jensen. Five minutes after meeting Jensen, Jared felt like they were old friends. Jensen made him feel like he belonged and not like a kid. Jensen seemed to like his geekiness and even indulged his sweet tooth. None of Jared’s recent partners ever made him feel so totally accepted. 

Jared picked up the business card and ran his fingers over the embossed ink. Should he call? What would he say? ‘Hi, I know my sister just died, but do you want to have dinner sometime? By the way, Jack will be joining us because I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with him.’ Jared rolled his eyes at himself. There was no way Jensen was single, and there was even less of a way that he would be interested in a man with a five-year-old.

Jared put down the card and picked up Tessa’s phone. He scoured her contacts, hoping to find a friend or two. Calling Jensen could wait.

* * *

The next day, Jensen sat at his desk, a pile of performance reviews for the company’s newest recruits before him. Despite the deadline, Jensen couldn’t concentrate. His thoughts were on Jared. He kicked himself a dozen times for not getting Jared’s number. He said he would check in, but he didn’t know how. He hated breaking a promise to Jack.

Sighing, Jensen opened the first file and skimmed the report, looking for anything that stood out. Mature beyond his years, looks young but handles situations calmly. Jensen flipped the folder over to check the recruit’s name, Alex Calvert. He put that in the ‘probable hire’ pile and grabbed the next one. 

“Hey, you got a minute?” Matt Cohen asked from the door.

“Oh, thank god, yes,” Jensen replied, slapping the folder down on his desk. “I need a break from those. Come in.”

Matt grinned and sat down. “How many have you read today?”

“One. But I still need a break.”

Matt chuckled. “Okay, their loss is my gain. Your friend’s place is good as new. If he’s selling, he should replace the carpet, but the deep clean made it look pretty good. Here’s the key.”

Jensen smirked. The perfect reason to visit Jared. He had to drop off the key. “Thanks, Matt. I owe you one.” 

“Then I’m going to take you up on it right now. If your friend is selling that place, let me know. My brother-in-law is looking.”

“You’ll be the first person I tell.”

Jared thanked the officer and shut his door. Starting the day with child services knocking on his door was jarring. Jared didn’t realize that the department could take Jack away from him. She assured him they usually desire to have children placed with family. Still, he would be investigated, and he needed to prove he could care for a child. His one-bedroom apartment wasn’t ideal, but with the special circumstances, they made temporary allowances. At least the woman was sympathetic and patiently answered most of his questions. 

He dreaded returning to Tessa’s house, but he had to search for paperwork, and Jack needed more clothes and things. Maybe Jensen’s cleaning crew did a decent job, and it wouldn’t be too awful.

As he walked by the Prius in the driveway and recognized the car seat in the back, Jensen smiled to himself. Of course, Jared was a tree-hugger. 

He knocked on the door and heard Jack yell, “Got it!” When Jack wrestled the door open, he nearly threw himself at Jensen. “Jensen!”

“Hey, Jack,” he said, returning the hug. “I have a house key for your uncle. Is he around?”

“Yeah, he’s at the table with a box of papers and stuff.” Jack took his hand to lead him to the kitchen, but Jared was standing in the living room. “Uncle Jared, Jensen is here.”

“I see that. Thank you, but Jack, don’t open the door unless you know who it is or I’m here, okay? It isn’t safe,” Jared explained. 

Jack looked confused. “But it’s Jensen.”

“I know. But you didn’t know that until you opened the door. Next time, get me, okay?”

Jack shrugged. “Okay.” He took the Nintendo switch from the table and handed it to Jensen. “Thank you for letting me use your game.” He sat at the coffee table and continued to color a picture.

Jensen blinked in shock. “Jack, you can keep it.” He looked at Jared. “Really, I don’t need it back.”

Jared studied him a moment. “Then let me pay for it. You paid for the cleaning and look at this place. It doesn’t even look like the same house,” he said, sounding genuinely grateful for Jensen’s efforts.

“It’s not a big deal. If it’s okay with you, Jack can keep the game.”

Jared took the game from Jensen and returned it to Jack. “What do you say, Jack?”

Jack looked up with a huge grin. “Thank you very much, Jensen.” 

“You’re very welcome, Jack,” Jensen replied with a small bow.

“Jensen and I are going to talk in the kitchen if you need us, okay, bud?”

“‘Kay.” Jack nodded and returned to his coloring.

“First of all, I can’t thank you enough for what you did to this place. I hardly recognize it,” Jared said as they sat at the kitchen table.

Jensen waved him off. “It was nothing, really. I remembered you were a bit of a, well, germaphobe is too strong.”

Jared’s face brightened a bit. “Yeah, I’ve been called a neat freak by just about everyone that meets me.”

“Nothing wrong with liking things the way you like them,” Jensen said softly.

Jared smiled as Jensen’s word’s struck a memory within him. Jensen had said something like that when Jared’s roommate had teased him. He stuck up for Jared instead of joining in the ribbing. 

“I just spoke to the medical examiner,” Jared began. “Tessa had an aneurysm. There was nothing in her system except some Tylenol.”

Jensen saw the relief in Jared. “Yeah? I bet that puts your mind at ease.”

“Yeah, I mean, I knew she kicked the habit, but people relapse all the time,” Jared said, then he brightened again. “Going through her phone was a good idea; I contacted some of Tessa’s friends. We’re having a memorial service tomorrow. Jack and I would like you to be there.”

“Of course, I’ll be there. What’s all this?” Jensen asked, indicating the box on the table.

“Oh, your cleaning people found this lockbox. It had a copy of Jack’s birth certificate, but there’s no father listed.” Jared shrugged. “She also has an old diary and baby pictures of Jack and an old picture of me from when we were kids.”

“Really? Let me see,” Jensen demanded a little too enthusiastically. 

“No.” Jared put his hand over the picture.

“Oh, come on. Just let me see it.”

“Fine, don’t laugh.” 

Jared handed him the photo, and Jensen laughed. “Dude, how old are you in this?”

“Nine.”

Jensen looked at the photo of a very serious nine-year-old Jared in a three-piece suit. “You look like an accountant. Do you remember the occasion?” 

“First day of middle school.”

“Middle school?! You were nine! You must have been eaten alive.” Jensen’s heart broke for the kid in the photo. 

“It was pretty brutal,” Jared said, taking the photo back. “I got stuffed in a locker twice that day.”

“No wonder Tessa didn’t want Jack to go to school. Kid’s probably like you and smarter than everyone else in his grade.”

Jared looked at Jensen in amazement. How was this guy he hadn’t seen in ten years able to understand him so well? “Yeah, you were right about that, too. After talking to Tessa’s friends, I found out she was homeschooling Jack.”

“Good, but I’m sure you can’t continue that since you work full time. You’ll probably have to enroll Jack somewhere.”

Jared nodded. “He also told me he’s never been to a doctor.”

“Never?”

“I’m sure he can’t remember as a baby, but I can’t find any immunization records here.” He waved at the stack of papers on the table.

“Okay, there’s probably a record with the state, though. I have my office looking for his father. We can help determine what needs to be done to be declared his guardian. If that’s what you want to do,” Jensen quickly added.

“Of course, that’s what I want. I may have been overwhelmed yesterday, but I want Jack.” 

Jensen relaxed, happy that Jared and Jack would stay together. “You’ll be great.”

Jared smiled self-consciously at Jensen’s encouragement. “Thanks, and thanks for your help.”

The chirping of Jensen’s phone broke the moment, and Jensen excused himself for the call. “Hey, Bri, what’s up?”

“Well, I’ve got good news, I think. I found some court records, and Tessa had the father give up all rights. Which means smooth sailing if your friend wants to petition for guardianship,” Brianna told him. 

“That’s great. Hey, how do you find immunization records?”

“It’s easy peasy. You just ask his doctor, or there’s a state registry,” she explained.

“Okay, thanks, but he doesn’t have a doctor. What’s the name of your pediatrician?” Jensen asked.

“Dr. Rhodes. She’s terrific. I’ll text you her info.”

“Thank you, Brianna. I love you. You are a goddess among women.”

“You bet your sweet ass I am.” She laughed and hung up.

Hearing Jensen tell a woman he loved her made Jared instantly uncomfortable. He knew Jensen had to have someone, but it still stung.

Jensen grinned brightly. “Great news. Tessa filed paperwork with the court that the father gave up his rights, so you are totally free to petition for custody.”

Jared smiled reservedly. “Thanks-” He was interrupted by Jensen’s phone. 

“Brianna sent her pediatrician’s number. She’s got two boys, and between them and her husband, she’s going to the E.R. every couple of months with sprains or something needing stitches.” Jensen paused. “Uh, would you like me to write it down? Or, if you give me your number, I can forward it to you.” He felt like crossing his fingers; he so desperately wanted the number.

“That would be great,” Jared said before rattling off his number, no longer worried about the woman Jensen ‘loved’.

An angry shout came from the living room. “Jack?” Jared called as he and Jensen went to investigate.

Jack was smashing his crayons down onto his drawing and snapping them into pieces with each blow. “It’s terrible. I hate it! It’s all wrong!”

Jared knelt down next to him. “Jack, calm down. What’s wrong?”

“I can’t draw Mommy right! None of these colors are any good! I hate these crayons!” he sobbed, tears streaming down his cherub cheeks. He crumpled the paper in his fists and tore it.

Jared held him, putting a stop to the destruction. “Okay, well, you can’t go breaking everything either. That’s not how you behave,” Jared said. Then he saw Jensen subtly shake his head and mouth, “It’s okay.” Jared cleared his throat. “You know what, Jack? You’re right.” He kissed the top of Jack’s head. “These crayons are all wrong. I don’t think anyone could draw your mom with these crayons. Your mommy was way brighter than any of these colors. Your mommy was magical and bright and special. These crayons can’t capture that. But if you break all of them, then you won’t be able to color things your mommy liked like flowers or butterflies.”

As Jared held him, Jack’s breathing went from harsh gulps to pants to nearly normal. Jack wiped his eyes and dragged his arm across his nose. “I’ll make a new picture for Mom, one with flowers and butterflies and rainbows.”

“She’ll love that, buddy,” Jared kissed his head again and got up. He turned to Jensen. “Do you have to get going? Because I could use your advice on some stuff.”

Jensen felt himself relax, though he hadn’t realized he was tense. “Sure. One benefit of being upper management means I have plenty of time.”

“Thanks.” They returned to their seats at the kitchen table. “Child services were at my place this morning.”

“That’s fast.”

“Not really. I guess I should have heard from them yesterday. But anyway, my apartment isn’t suitable for Jack. I only have one bedroom. This place is too far from work and doesn’t have much of a yard. And then there’s finding a school for Jack. I don’t want to enroll him and then move right away.”

Jensen nodded as he took all that in. “Okay. Where do you work?”

“I’m an engineer at Kripke Enterprises.”

Jensen hid the thrill that Jared worked near his place. “Yeah, the commute from here would be rough even in a Prius.”

“That’s just it,” Jared said. “That’s not even my car. I rented it. Taking public transportation from here would take over an hour. And what am I supposed to do with Jack? Take him to school out there or here?”

“That would be a problem,” Jensen agreed, but put it aside. “Can you get out of your lease?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, they only require a thirty-day notice.”

“Then you should start looking for a place closer to work. I know a guy who wants to buy this place if probate doesn’t take long.”

Jared stared open-mouthed. “It won’t. I cosigned the loan. It falls directly to me.”

“We installed a security system at a daycare six blocks from Kripke Enterprises on Monroe Avenue. They take kids at six a.m. You could drop Jack off there while you’re at work. School buses pick kids up there all morning.”

“Thanks.” Jared jotted down that information. He looked at his list. Every time he crossed something off, more stuff got added. “I suppose I should work on the memorial. I have some photos and her friend, Lisa, wants to do a reading. You’ll be there, right?”

“I told you, if you want me there, I’m there. Should I tell my friend to make an offer on the house?”

“Yeah,” Jared began, but Jack came in before he could say anymore.

“Uncle Jared, I’m hungry. When’s dinner? Can Jensen stay for dinner?”

Jared looked at his watch. Time had gotten away from him. “Uh, well, buddy. I don’t know what your mom has around here.” He went to the fridge and opened it, then the freezer, then the cupboard next to the refrigerator. “What are you in the mood for?” More importantly, he thought, what am I able to make that’s here?

“I don’t care. Jensen, what do you want?” Jack asked.

Remembering his search yesterday, Jensen knew there wasn’t much food in the house. He looked over at Jared. “Is that pizza place any good?” he asked, pointing to the flyer held to the fridge by a magnet.

Jared took the flyer and read it. “Romano’s pizza. Free delivery.”

“I like Romano’s pizza,” Jack told them. “It has extra cheese.”

Jared and Jensen exchanged looks and shrugged. “Okay, I’ll call them.” 

While Jared ordered, Jack took his place at the table. He sifted through some pictures Jared had found, separating them into piles. “I like this one,” he announced, showing Jensen one of him and Tessa posing with a mall Santa last Christmas. “That was Mom’s favorite, too. She has it framed in her room.”

Jensen added it to the pile Jared was going to use at the memorial. “You both look very happy in it.” 

“Yeah. Mom and me had fun that day. We saw Santa, and I got candy and a coloring book, and then Mom took me for ice cream ‘cause I was so good.”

Jensen smiled fondly at him. “That sounds like a good day.”

“Yeah.”

“Pizza will be here in thirty,” Jared announced before sighing at the mess on the table. “I have to clean this up before the pizza arrives, so we have a place to eat.”

Jensen moved a stack of photos. “These are for the memorial. This is paperwork for the house. And this,” he paper-clipped some papers together, “are papers for Jack.” He combined the rest into a neat pile. “You can put all of this back in the lockbox.” 

“Thanks.” Jared retrieved a messenger bag from the other room and placed the necessary papers inside. Then he took it and the lockbox to the other room. When he returned, he found Jensen at the table with a pad of paper while Jack stood at the refrigerator. “What’s going on?”

“We’re making a grocery list,” Jack explained. “Can’t eat pizza every night.”

Jared smiled at him, feeling strangely proud of the boy. “Good idea. What’s on it so far?”

“Milk, bread, apples, orange juice, peanut butter,” Jensen read, then looked at Jared. “Are you staying here tonight? Because it doesn’t look like you have much for breakfast.” 

“No. We were going to rough it one more night at my place, right, Jack?”

Jack shut the fridge and turned to Jensen. “Uncle Jared has a giant bed. He could have a sleepover with like five people; his bed is so big. Do you want to sleep over, too, Jensen?”

Jared instantly blushed, and Jensen stammered, “Uh, maybe not tonight, Jack.”

“Okay, but Uncle Jared said we’d sleep here tomorrow night, and my mom’s bed is a lot smaller than his.” Jack climbed onto his chair, completely oblivious to the awkward situation he created.

“We can have a sleepover another time,” Jared said, then blushed even more. He looked at Jensen, who shifted in his chair and studied the grocery list to avoid eye contact. The doorbell rang a minute later, and both Jared and Jensen thanked god under their breath.

Jensen left them after the pizza with a promise to drive Jared and Jack the next day. He convinced Jared that it would be an emotional day and safer if someone else drove him.

Jensen surprised Jared the next day by arriving at Tessa’s early with a suit for Jack. “Brianna’s boy out-grew it, and he only wore it one Easter,” Jensen explained with a shrug. “I wasn’t sure if Jack had one.”

Jared, moved by the gesture, swallowed a lump in his throat. “Thanks.”

Jack looked at the outfit, then at Jared. “Thanks, Jensen. Now, I’ll look like Uncle Jared.” He peeled off his polo shirt and put on the crisp blue dress shirt Jensen brought. Jared helped him with the tie, and when he finished, Jack went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. “I look like a grown-up. Do you think Mom would like it?”

“I think she’d think you were handsome,” Jared said as he brushed Jack’s hair into place.

Jared thought Tessa looked much too young to be lying in that casket. He knew she wasn’t there, but he asked for her forgiveness anyway and promised to take care of Jack and love him like he was his own.

Jack put his drawing of rainbows and butterflies in the casket and the picture of them with Santa. Then he took Jared’s hand and didn’t release it until the memorial ended.

The funeral director presided over the service since Jared didn’t belong to a church. Tessa’s friend, Lisa, read a scripture verse and sang Jeff Buckley’s “Hallelujah,” which brought tears to Jared’s eyes. 

The funeral home provided light refreshments, and Jared and Jack thanked everyone for coming. It surprised Jared that some of his co-workers took the time to be there. He wasn’t the most social at work. There were flowers from an Aunt and Uncle he had spoken to in ten years.

After a few hours, it was all over, and Jared was exhausted. He was so relieved to see Jensen standing at the door, waiting for him, he nearly collapsed in the man’s arms. Instead, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, “I’m really glad you insisted on driving. I’m beat.”

Jensen nodded and seemed to exhale. Then he wrapped Jared in a hug and held fast. It took a minute, but Jared relaxed and let the emotions of the day catch up with him. Jensen continued to support him until Jared’s tears were under control. When he stepped out of the embrace, Jared saw Jack staring at him, his eyes brimming with tears. Jared crouched down and opened his arms. “Come here, buddy. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” 

Jack clung to him and wiped his tears on the shoulder of Jared’s suit. “I miss Mommy,” he sobbed.

“We all do, Jack. We all do.” Jared stood, picking Jack up with him and gently rubbing his back. “Let’s go say one more goodbye.”

As Jared took Jack to the coffin, Jensen intercepted the funeral director who told him they would contact Jared when Tessa’s ashes were ready for internment or pick up.

On the way back to Tessa’s, Jack announced he was hungry. “So am I,” Jared said. “Would it be too much trouble to stop at a drive-thru on the way back?” he asked Jensen.

“There is a burger place on the lakefront I’ve always wanted to try. If it’s alright with you,” Jensen suggested.

Jared took a second. Of course, he wanted more time with Jensen, but surely the man had other things he could be doing. “Are you sure we’re not taking up too much of your time?”

“Not at all,” Jensen said, checking the mirrors and changing lanes. “I wouldn’t offer if you were.”

Jared was strangely nervous. Even though Jack was with them and it was a touristy family type restaurant, somehow, it felt like a date. The restaurant was right on the lake, and they were given a table with a view. The sun was setting behind the hills, and the lake reflected the pink and orange sky. “Nice view,” he commented, hoping to be bland enough to calm his butterflies. 

Jensen glanced out the window and then at him, catching his eye in a meaningful expression. “I prefer sunrises.” 

Jared marveled at him, and Jensen smiled shyly before breaking eye contact. “Me, too,” was all Jared managed to say. 

_Chad sexiled Jared on his first night in Belize. Jensen walked him back to his condo, but Jared couldn’t get in. Chad not only put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door, but he engaged the privacy lock as well._

_“You can stay with me,” Jensen offered. To Jared’s astonished look, he added, “I won’t try anything. I’m not that kind of guy. You’re locked out, and I have the best room in our rental. Unless you want to sleep on the beach.” Jensen looked like he was considering it. “That would be kinda cool. You wanna do that? I can grab some blankets from our place.”_

_“Are you serious?”_

_“Think about it. The stars are gonna be amazing, and we can watch the sun rise out of the sea.” Sensing Jared’s hesitation, Jensen suggested, “My place is still an option. One of us can take a couch if you want.”_

_“Sleeping under the stars and watching the sunrise would be pretty cool,” Jared said, hoping he didn’t sound like an eager kid._

_They had just gotten comfortable on their blankets when they were told they couldn’t sleep on the beach. Jared didn’t know if it was security or the police, but they grabbed their stuff and moved to Jensen’s room. He had the king suite on the top floor all to himself. “We rock, paper, scissored for it,” he explained when Jared wondered how Jensen had gotten such excellent accommodations._

_They talked and dozed and talked some more. Neither wanted to fall asleep and ruin their magical first night. Before they knew it, birds were chirping, and the sky was brightening. From the comfort of Jensen’s king-size bed, they watched the sun ascend out of the ocean. Jensen made an appreciative noise, and Jared looked at him. When their eyes met, Jared moved in for a kiss. It wasn’t his first kiss, but he felt like it was the first one that counted, that meant something. Jensen cradled Jared’s head in his hands and deepened the kiss. He lay back and guided Jared on top of him, dragging Jared into another kiss. No matter how much he wanted more, and he definitely wanted more, Jared couldn’t stay awake. Eventually, they gave in to the need for sleep._

_They were inseparable from the moment they woke up next to each other. Jensen found Jared intoxicating. He regularly amazed Jensen with his intelligence and maturity. Jared wasn’t like any other eighteen-year-old Jensen knew. While his friends got drunk and high all day and into the night, Jensen basked in Jared’s natural charm._

_No one like Jensen had ever paid attention to Jared before. Finding himself the center of Jensen’s attention was exhilarating. Jensen never treated Jared like an inferior. Every silly touristy thing Jared wanted to do, Jensen happily did with him. He didn’t shy away from holding Jared’s hand or kissing his cheek. However, Jensen never pushed for more. He was so head over heels for Jared that sex would be the frosting on this perfect experience. He let Jared lead the physical side of their relationship. Making out led to touching and touching led to blow jobs. All of it was new and wonderful to Jared, and Jensen fell deeper every day. Jared made being in love seem real, seem possible._

_Finally, on their last morning together, they made love as the sun rose out of the sea._

Jack fell asleep in his car seat on the way home. Jared went to open the door while Jensen undid the straps and carried Jack in. He followed Jared to Jack’s room and gently lay Jack on the bed. Jared undid the boy’s shoes and covered him with the blanket. After he shut the door, Jared found Jensen waiting for him in the hall. 

There was something expectant in his expression. Jared thought he was waiting for a ‘goodnight kiss’. Which was silly. This wasn’t a date, but the way Jensen was looking at him made Jared feel like that virginal eighteen-year-old kid again. He was way past that, so why were his hands getting sweaty and his heart racing?

Jensen was still looking at him curiously. “Keys?”

Jared blinked. “What?”

“Your keys. So I can switch out the car seat,” Jensen explained.

“Oh right,” Jared replied with a soft chuckle at himself. He handed Jensen the keys. “I thought you were waiting for a kiss.”

Jensen gave him a contemplative look and took the keys. A few minutes later, he met Jared at the door as he returned them. “What would you have done if I did ask for a kiss?” 

“I would have kissed you,” Jared replied, sounding much calmer than he felt.

Jensen’s breath caught. “Oh. Good to know. I, uh, should probably-” he meant to say “go,” but Jared was moving closer, and Jensen yielded to the need he kept buried. Seeing Jared again reignited a desire for connection, for something he hadn’t felt in much too long.

He shouldn’t be doing this, Jensen’s rational brain told him. Jared’s vulnerable and overwhelmed. This isn’t the time. And then, of course, there’s Zach.

Reluctantly, Jensen pulled away. “I really should go,” he said breathlessly.

Jared took a breath to pull himself together. “Yeah. I, uh, thanks. For everything. For driving, for being there for me at the service. It really means a lot to me.”

Jensen nodded and moved away, holding his breath. “No problem.” He walked to his SUV, feeling like he was caught in a riptide. 

The day after the service, the day after he kissed Jared, Jensen’s life returned to normal. He analyzed security threats to a local politician. He trained the new recruits in self-defense and disarming attackers. 

After lunch, Jensen got a text from his boyfriend, Zach. His flight changed, and he’d be getting in mid-afternoon the next day. Would Jensen want to get dinner? Jensen put his phone face down on his desk without replying and scrubbed a hand over his face. Then he got up, went to the break room, opened the refrigerator, and shut it, taking nothing from it. Next, he opened the snack cabinet, studied the contents, and closed the door. He walked to Jeff’s office, then changed his mind and returned to his own office. He stared at the back of his phone for a long moment before he replied with ‘My place. I’ll cook’. Zach sent a thumbs-up emoji, which left Jensen fighting the queasiness in his stomach. 

At six o’clock, Jensen shut his office door and drove home. Too keyed up to stay home, he changed into some running clothes, stuffed earbuds into his ears, and went for a run. He set his music to shuffle, but every song seemed to remind him of Jared. 

Ten years ago, Jared promised to keep in touch, but he never did. There was no phone call, no email, not even a text. It left Jensen wondering what he did wrong. He looked for Jared in every guy he dated for years, but they paled compared to his memory. 

Except for Zach. Zach was great. He was sexy and funny and a little geeky. Jensen smiled. Zach was a great guy who liked him. He should forget Jared and concentrate on what he had with Zach. It shouldn’t matter that the guy didn’t like football. Or that he’d rather eat French cuisine, and Jensen was good with burgers. Or that Zach preferred the theater, and Jensen wanted to watch thrillers. With a little effort, Jensen told himself, they could be perfect for each other. 

Jensen turned towards his home, making a mental list for the coq au vin he planned for their dinner the next night. 

He was a block from home when his phone rang. “This is Ackles,” he said as he slowed to a jog to take the call. He headed towards one of the park’s many benches so he could sit as he talked.

“Jensen? It’s Jared. I hate to bother you again, but I need some help tomorrow, and I don’t know who else to turn to.”

Jensen mentally kicked himself when the words, “Sure, what do you need?” left his mouth on a pant of air. 

Jared paused. “Uh, nevermind, you’re busy. I’ll figure something-”

“Jared, I’m out running. Tell me what you need, and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Oh, sorry, I know I’ve been monopolizing your time lately. It’s just that tomorrow, I need to go to work. I have an important project that needs my attention. And I contacted H.R., and I have a ton of paperwork I have to file with them for Jack’s insurance and stuff. Unfortunately, I already made an appointment with the school district to have Jack tested, and I can’t get him there on time. Would you be able to take him? I wouldn’t ask, but you’re the only person I trust with him.”

“Not a problem. Text me the details.”

“You sure? I feel so guilty asking you -”

“Shut up, man, it’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

  
  


Jack tugged on Jensen’s hand, making the man bend down so Jack could whisper in his ear. “I’m scared.”

Jensen crouched down to Jack’s height and looked him in the eye. “Hey, there’s nothing to be afraid of. You know you’re smart. I know you’re smart. These people know you’re smart. They just need to see how smart. Go in there and do your best. This isn’t a test you can fail.” Jack didn’t look convinced. “Jack, think of this as measuring instead of testing. Right now, you’re this tall.” He placed his hand on Jack’s head. “Someday you’ll be as tall as me, right?”

Jack nodded. “I guess so.”

“Well, your brain grows differently, so they measure how big your brain is by testing it like this.”

Jack made a face at Jensen’s weird explanation. “Okay. If you say so. You’ll stay here, right?”

Jensen held out his pinky. “I’ll be right here. And your uncle will be here soon. I promise.”

Jack put on a brave face and hooked his pinky with Jensen’s. “Okay. I’ll do my best.”

Jensen ruffled his hair. “You’re already the smartest five-year-old I know.”

“I’m the only five-year-old you know.”

“Where’s the lie?” Jensen asked, getting a smile from Jack.

Next to them, the office door opened, and a blond woman with a friendly smile asked, “Jack Padalecki?” 

“That’s me,” Jack replied, holding out his hand to shake hers.

“Nice to meet you,” she replied, shaking his hand. “I’m Dr. Samantha Smith, you can call me Sam. I’m the school psychologist. I’ll be the one giving you the placement test.”

“Whoa. It’s an academic test, right? Not a psychiatric one,” Jensen asked.

She smiled at him. “Yes, that’s right. We’re going to see if Jack’s ready for kindergarten.” Then she turned to Jack, and her voice became sugary. “Your dad is going to wait here while we go in the next room for your test, okay?” 

“I don’t have a dad. Jensen is my friend. He’s doing a favor for my uncle who will be here when he’s done with work,” Jack explained.

Jensen raised a brow in amusement. The kid was ready for way more than kindergarten. “Go get ‘em, Jack.” He held out his fist for Jack to bump.

While Jack was in the other room, Jensen answered emails on his phone and insta-carted the things he’d need for dinner. It didn’t matter that he was doing a favor for Jared; Jensen would focus on making things work with Zach because… he realized he didn’t have a reason. Because they were already dating? Because he hated break-ups? Jensen sighed. Because he was afraid to hope Jared wanted more than a friend.

Forty-five minutes later, Dr. Smith was asking Jensen to join them in the other room. “So, I’d like to go over the results while Jack has a snack and finishes a puzzle I gave him.”

Jensen held up his hand. “I’m not the uncle. I’m just a friend. Any discussion should wait-”

“Oh, we don’t discriminate against same-sex couples here. If you and Mr. Padalecki are raising Jack together, then I can tell you, you have an extraordinary young man on your hands. He reads at a second-grade level, a late second grade. His math skills are also second grade, albeit early second. His art is interesting,” she paused and stepped to the table to retrieve Jack’s drawing. “If you look at this,” she began, but Jared walked in, and she stopped speaking.

“Hi. I’m Jared Padalecki. You have my -”

“Uncle Jared! Look!” Jack yelled from the puzzle table. He had nearly finished the two hundred piece puzzle.

Jared walked over and crouched down. “Hey, that’s great, buddy.” He ruffled Jack’s hair. “I have to talk to Dr. Smith, but I bet you’ll finish that before we’re done.”

Jared joined the other adults and shook the doctor’s hand. “Well, Mr. Padalecki, as I was telling your boyfriend, Jack did exceptionally well. He would definitely be ready to join our second-grade classes.”

“What? Absolutely not. He’s five,” Jared exclaimed as if the woman didn’t know Jack’s age.

“Yes, but the average kindergarten wouldn’t keep Jack intellectually stimulated. He’s far too advanced.” She looked at Jensen for some support, but he was staring at Jared with an unreadable expression.

“Jensen, what do you think?” Jared asked.

For his part, Jensen was wondering why Jared hadn’t corrected the woman. They were not boyfriends. He was only there as a favor. “Uh, well, maybe first grade would challenge him, you know, split the difference. Or you could look into private schools.”

Jared nodded and raked a hand through his hair, messing up the perfect way it fell. “Yeah. I don’t know if I can afford a private school.”

“I’m sure there are scholarships. We’ll figure it out. The point is, the kid is smart, and your sister was doing a great job homeschooling him,” Jensen said, trying not to be distracted by wanting to touch Jared’s hair.

Dr. Smith smiled at the two men. “You’re right. She was an excellent teacher. I was showing you his art. If you look at this picture he drew of the three of you,” she held up the crayon sketch, “he’s already drawing in perspective. That’s very rare for a child his age.” She put a comforting hand on Jared’s bicep. “Your boyfriend’s right. Private schools have scholarships and so do many parochial schools. They will all want to test him, too. But have them contact me, and I can share my results with them.” She held out a folder to him. 

“Thanks.” Jared accepted the papers she handed him. “I appreciate your time and help.” He looked at Jensen. “You too. I don’t know what I would have done without you today.”

Jensen smiled tightly. “Not a problem. I’m going to say goodbye to Jack. I’ll see you later.”

“We can all walk out together,” Jared suggested as he followed Jensen. “Ready to go, kiddo?”

Jack’s tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he scrutinized a couple puzzle pieces. “I’m almost done.” 

“Okay, but Jensen’s leaving.”

Jack immediately stopped working and got out of his chair. “I’m ready.”

Jensen chuckled and crouched down. “You can finish, Jack; I just wanted to say ‘goodbye’.”

Jack hugged him. “Bye, Jensen. Will you come over for a movie night? Uncle Jared said we could have a movie night this weekend.”

Jensen blinked, flabbergasted and unsure of what to say.

“Why don’t we walk out together?” Jared suggested, pretending not to notice Jensen’s deer in the headlights expression.

In the parking lot, Jared and Jack followed Jensen to his vehicle to get the car seat. “Would you like to join us for dinner?” Jared asked. “I’d like to repay you for your help today.”

Jensen shook his head. “I’ve got plans, and as I said, this was no big deal.”

Jared pressed his lips together, clearly uncomfortable talking in front of Jack. “Can I call you later?”

“Anytime you need something, call me,” Jensen answered without looking at Jared.

Jared took a breath. “Can it be to talk instead of needing something? Can I simply want to talk to you?”

Jensen met his eye, unsure of what Jared meant. “Of course.”

Relieved that they had eased the weird tension, Jared offered him a small smile. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Thanks again for helping today.”

Jensen nodded and climbed into his Navigator.

Zachary Levi considered himself insightful. He watched Jensen during dinner, aware that something had changed in his boyfriend. “I told you about my week in New York. What happened around here? How’s work? Didn’t you have evals or hiring or something?” He topped off his glass of wine and poured another for Jensen. 

Jensen swirled the wine in his glass and sighed. “Yeah. I pushed the hiring off. I made a couple of suggestions based on our trainers and let Jeff do the rest.”

Zach nodded; there had to be more. “Well, Jeff hired you, so he knows what he’s doing.”

Jensen smirked at the compliment. “It was a weird week. I ran into an old friend that needed some help, and he kind of took over my week.” He told Zach about Jared, Jack, and Tessa. He skipped the part about the kiss, but he couldn’t hide his proud smile when he told him about Jack’s test results.

Zach listened to Jensen talk, genuinely glad that Jensen was happy. 

“You know I care about you, right?” Zach asked.

Jensen shifted uncomfortably. In his experience, pleasant conversations never started that way. “Yeah,” he replied hesitantly.

Zach smirked to himself and nodded. “Okay. Let’s put that aside for now. We both know this thing between us, as great as it is, it’s not — there’s no…” Zach paused, searching for the word, “passion. No zing. I love you, but we are not each other’s true love story.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Jensen, we deserve happiness.”

“I am happy.”

“Okay,” Zach relented, “But we deserve more. I don’t want to be someone you settle for. We can do better than that.” He stood up, pushed in his chair, and went around the table to Jensen and kissed him. “God, I’m going to miss that.” He gently squeezed Jensen’s shoulder. “Call Jared. Figure this thing out between you.”

Jensen didn’t call Jared. Instead, he drove to Brianna’s, thankful that she always opened the door to him. She took one look at him and yelled to her husband over her shoulder, “Brenden, Jensen and me will be out back.” Jensen followed her through the house. In the kitchen, she grabbed some beers from the fridge and opened the door to the back porch. 

Jensen sat in one chaise lounge, and she sat in the other.

Handing him an open beer, Brianna said, “Tell me what happened.”

“Zach broke up with me. He said he was settling for me.”

Brianna took a sip of her beer. “This is good, though, right? I mean, now you can be with Jared.”

Jensen looked confused. “Isn’t it too soon? He just lost his sister.”

“His sister, not his spouse, not the same.” Brianna sighed. “Sweetie, you have been lit from within the moment that man crawled into your ride. You practically glow every time you mention him. Zach’s not a fool. He probably saw it, too.”

Jensen’s head swam with doubt. These feelings were ten years old. What if Jared only felt nostalgia and nothing more? “Jared said he didn’t have time for a relationship, and now with taking care of Jack, he’ll have even less time. He doesn’t need the pressure,” Jensen argued.

“Let him decide that.”

“What if he decides he doesn’t want me?”

“Then,” she paused, “you’ll come back here, and we’ll open that bottle of Mescal. But I’m telling you, right now, you’ll kick yourself from here ‘til doomsday if you don’t take this chance.”

“What if -”

“If ‘ifs’ and ‘buts’ were candy and nuts, wouldn’t it be a merry Christmas?” Brianna snapped, making Jensen stop and chuckle. 

“Okay, okay. I get it. I need to stop making excuses and go to talk to Jared.”

“I was gonna say “and start making sweet love,” but, yeah, start with talking.” Brianna toasted him with her beer, then took another sip.

Jensen set his bottle down. “Alright. I’m going.” He stood up and kissed Brianna on the top of her head. “Brenden’s got himself a good woman.”

“And I don’t let him forget it.”

Jensen drove towards Tessa’s place before realizing he didn’t know if Jared was staying there. He had nothing to lose but time. If Jared was there, it was a sign they should talk.

Jensen parked when he found Jared’s rental parked in Tessa’s drive. He knocked on the door before his rational brain could stop him.

Jared opened the door after turning on the porch light and peeking through the window. “Jensen? What are you doing here?”

“Why did you ghost me after Belize?”

Jared stared at him for a moment before saying, “Do you want to come in?” He stepped aside and let Jensen into the small living room. “Didn’t you have plans tonight?” He sat on the couch and nodded at the other end for Jensen to join him, but he didn’t.

“Plans change. Pease answer my question. I wrote to you. Twice. I heard nothing back. Why?”

Jared looked away, remembering the first letter. He must have read it hundreds of times, cherishing every romantic word and promise. The second letter was a month later and less romantic. However, it included dates Jensen could visit him that summer.

“Jay?”

Jared finally answered, “I was eighteen and stupid.”

Jensen huffed. “Bullshit. You were the smartest eighteen-year-old I ever met.” His voice grew quiet. “You ripped my heart out. What happened? What did I do wrong?”

Shock and guilt wash over Jared. “Jensen, I’m serious. I was a kid and couldn’t believe a guy like you was into me. You were,” he paused, sighing as he remembered feeling inadequate and confused. “Perfect. And I couldn’t wrap my head around why you wanted me. I didn’t measure up. I still can’t believe it. Jensen, I was completely in love with you, but I was totally overwhelmed. I had to push thoughts of you aside in order to concentrate on graduating and getting into grad school.” 

Jensen stared at Jared as understanding flooded him. “You were eighteen,” he repeated, as if the word’s meaning suddenly changed in his mind. Finally, sitting on the couch, he said, “I forgot you were so ahead in school. You didn’t need me pressuring you. Shit, I’m sorry, Jared. I was so crazy about you, I forgot about everything going on in your life. I wanted you so bad.”

Jared gaped at him, and shook his head as if to clear it. “You don’t have to apologize. I was too naïve to talk to you. Maybe if I had, we would have had a chance.”

“Do we still? Have a chance, I mean? Do you want,” Jensen stopped talking. His thoughts and fears coming so fast his words were getting jumbled.

Jared smiled, enamored and grateful. “If you’re wondering if I want you, the answer is ‘yes’. It will always be ‘yes’.”

This time when they kissed, there was no trepidation or guilt. Jensen poured his heart into proving he wanted Jared just as much. Jared’s hands framed Jensen’s face, and when they broke to catch their breath, he whispered, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the night we kissed.” He sucked on Jensen’s full lower lip. “I know we should take this slow, but, god, I want you.” 

“Ten years is slow enough,” Jensen growled against Jared’s lips. Their kisses grew more fervent. Jared started pulling on Jensen’s clothes and then his own until Jensen grabbed his hand and breathlessly whispered, “Stop.”

Jared’s hands stilled, but his eyes asked why.

“You’re right; we need to slow down,” Jensen agreed, catching his breath. “We have to consider Jack.”

The reminder that they weren’t alone made Jared chuckle. “You’re right, but I’m pretty sure Jack will be okay with us dating.”

“I hope so.”

“Well, he was going to ask you to adopt him, so yeah, he definitely likes you,” Jared explained.

“That might change if he wakes up to me fucking you through the mattress.”

Jared barked out a laugh, but covered his mouth to stifle it. “You know, I haven’t, uh, well since you and I.”

“Wait, what? You haven’t had sex in ten years!?” Jensen’s eyes raked in Jared’s perfect build, making him wonder if the rest of the world was insane.

“No, I mean yes, I’ve had sex. I haven’t bottomed,” Jared clarified over a quiet laugh. “I didn’t trust anyone else. You were so considerate and made it good for me.” 

Jensen pecked Jared on the lips. “I’m vers, so I am down for whatever you want. But, I promise to make it better than you remember.”

Jared’s eyes darkened at the idea of them fucking, and he surged forward to capture Jensen in another kiss. “Stay here tonight,” he whispered between kisses. “Don’t drive all the way across town. 

“You sure? What about Jack?”

“I’m sure we can sleep together without getting sexual.”

Jensen answered by kissing along Jared’s jaw to ear and gently biting his neck. He stood, took Jared’s hand, and walked to the bedroom. “Waking up with my arms around you sounds a hell of a lot better than sleeping alone.”

They undressed in the dim light of the bedside table, never taking their eyes off one another. Jared nearly gasped when he noticed a scar by Jensen’s hip that wasn’t there ten years ago. “It’s nothing,” Jensen said, answering Jared’s unasked question. “A junkie knifed me. Got the blade right under my vest.”

Jared stroked the scar with his thumb and kissed Jensen while thanking God that Jensen was still alive. Jensen’s quiet chuckle into their kiss broke his distress. He leaned back to see Jensen grinning up at him. 

“I don’t remember you being this much taller than me,” Jensen said as he ran his hands over Jared’s shoulders and down his arms. “You seem to have filled out in all the right ways.” He stretched up to peck Jared’s lips. Then, stepping back, his eyes roamed appreciatively over Jared’s body. “I am going to relearn every inch of you.” He playfully pushed Jared onto the bed. “Lay down.”

Jared lay back and reached for Jensen. With a flirtatious smirk, Jensen moved to the foot of the bed. He grasped Jared’s ankle and lifted it to his lips. Slowly, Jensen kissed a path to Jared’s knee. Next, he repeated the action on Jared’s other leg. Crawling onto the bed between Jared’s legs, Jensen kissed his way up each thigh. He licked and mouthed the jut of both hip bones. Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen, attempting to hold him close and in place, but Jensen had other ideas. He continued to map Jared’s body with open-mouthed kisses, from the ridges of his abdominals to the vee of his collarbone. He flicked his tongue over each nipple before sucking and pulling them gently between his lips. Ignoring the way Jared writhed and bucked under him, Jensen moved up Jared’s body until their erections brushed against each other. Jared reached between their bodies to wrap his hand around them. Jensen groaned against Jared’s neck, thrusting into his grip. Resting his weight on one side, Jensen’s hand joined Jared’s, and soon both men were struggling to stifle their groans. Jared whispered a quick warning, but Jensen bit Jared’s shoulder and came before Jared finished speaking. 

  
  


As he watched Jensen sip his coffee, Jared wanted to pinch himself. For years he had dreamt of meeting Jensen again, and here he was smiling at him over a cup of coffee in his sister’s kitchen. 

“Jensen!” Jack yelled excitedly when he joined them at the small table. 

“Hey, buddy.” Jensen ruffled Jack’s hair. 

“Did you guys have a sleepover without me?” he asked, looking from Jensen to Jared.

“No,” Jared assured him as Jensen said, “Yes.”

Jack looked from one man to the other for an answer. 

“I slept over,” Jensen clarified, “but it wasn’t the party kind of sleepover. We didn’t stay up all night watching movies and telling ghost stories.” He grabbed Jack around his waist and tickled him. With a hopeful look at Jared he added, “If you guys want to, we can have a sleepover at my house tonight, and we can do all that fun stuff.”

Jack jumped up and down. “Can we, Uncle Jared? Can we? Can we?”

Jared swallowed. “Really?”

“Yeah. It’ll be awesome.” He stood up and took his coffee cup to the sink. “Give me a couple hours to clean my house and pick up something for dinner.” He tapped a quick text, and Jared’s phone pinged. “That’ll be my address. I’m not that far from where you work.” He turned to Jack. “Do you like spaghetti?”

Jack bounced in his chair and nodded excitedly.

“Great. I’ll make spaghetti; you guys pick out some movies to watch. I’ll see you around five. Okay?”

“Yea! Sleepover at Jensen’s!” Jack yelled.

Stunned, but feeling like he had to comply, Jared nodded. “See you later.”

  
  


At five, Jared pulled into one of the city’s older subdivisions. Maples lined the streets, crowning over the road, creating a leafy tunnel. The houses were a mix of mid-century ranches and cute cape cod style homes. Jared parked his rental next to the Navigator in the driveway of Jensen’s cheery, red cape cod.

The minute Jack was out of the car seat, he ran to Jensen’s front door, leaving Jared to carry their overnight bags. Jensen was at the door and picked up the excited five-year-old. “Hey, buddy.” He smiled at Jared. “You guys hungry? Dinner will be ready soon.”

Jared admired the tidy yard and the quiet street. “I’ve never been in this part of town. It’s nice out here.”

Jensen scratched the back of his head unassumingly. “Yeah, I like it. Come on in. I’ll show you around.” He took them upstairs to the bedrooms first so they could drop off their bags.

“I get my own room?” Jack asked as he scurried about the room. He opened the closet and then ran to the window to peek outside.

“Of course you do,” Jensen said. 

When they crossed the hall to Jensen’s room, Jack asked, “Are you guys going to sleep in here?” He ran and jumped on the bed. “This bed is almost as big as yours, Uncle Jared. I bet you both can fit.”

“Yeah, I thought the same thing, and we’d be right across the hall if you need us,” Jensen explained.

“Would you be okay with that, Jack?” Jared asked.

“Well, a sleepover means we’re all in the same room,” Jack said, rubbing his chin in serious consideration. “But, this bed isn’t big enough for three of us.”

“We could take blankets and pillows downstairs and sleep in the living room,” Jensen suggested. 

Jack lit up at that idea. “Okay!” He grabbed a pillow off Jensen’s bed, but Jared stopped him.

“Why don’t we eat dinner and watch a movie first and grab the stuff later. We don’t want dinner to burn after Jensen worked so hard on it, do we?”

Jack shook his head. “No, and I’m hungry. Can we eat now?”

“Absolutely. Follow me,” Jensen replied, leading them back down the stairs.

“This is a beautiful home, Jensen,” Jared said after the tour. They ended in the cozy modern kitchen where the smell of garlic bread permeated the air.

“Thanks. I bought it after leaving the force and did the renovations myself.” He poured them some wine and a glass of chocolate milk for Jack. “My parents worried a three-bedroom was too big for just me, but I told them I hoped it wouldn’t always be ‘just me’.” 

Jared numbly passed Jack the bread. His mind was consumed with the idea that Jensen was suggesting they live together. At least that is what he assumed Jensen was proposing. 

While Jensen cleaned up after dinner, Jared and Jack carried pillows and blankets to the living room. They watched Toy Story and fifteen minutes of the sequel before Jack fell asleep. Jensen stopped the movie and said, “Why don’t you carry him upstairs, and I’ll get us more wine.”

When he returned, Jared said, “I don’t want to move too fast or try too hard to make this work.”

Jensen wrinkled his brow in confusion. “Me either. I think we’re worth some work. At least I’d like to try.”

“Okay,” Jared blew out a breath. “You know Jack, and I can not move in here. He and I have to get ourselves sorted before the three of us become a family.”

Jensen’s eyes bugged out of his head, and had he been drinking, he would have spit it all over Jared. “Whoa, I asked you and Jack for a sleepover, not to move in. Where did that come from?”

“At dinner, you said you hope the house wouldn’t always be just you,” Jared explained.

Jensen laughed. “Yeah, I love this place and hope to share it someday. Maybe even with you, but Jared, call me crazy or old-fashioned, but I’d like to date a guy for at least a full week before asking him to move in with me.”

Jared relaxed and began to smile. “A week, huh?”

“At least.” Jensen set down his wineglass and moved to stand in front of Jared. He took Jared’s wine from him and set it on the table, too. “We haven’t even had one date.” 

Jared bowed his head and laughed at himself. “I guess I’m a little stressed.”

Jensen smirked. “I know a surefire way to help you relax.” He unzipped Jared’s fly, reached inside, and gently drew out his cock. While he stroked it, Jensen got to his knees. He licked the slit and around the crown and then swallowed as much of it as he could. Jensen continued to give Jared the best blowjob he’d had in ten years. And afterward, Jared definitely felt relaxed. 

Six months later. 

“That pack is as big as he is,” Jensen said, hiding a laugh behind his hand.

“I know, but you know Jack, he had to have that backpack,” Jared explained, rolling his eyes as he watched Jack climb the steps to the bus.

When he got to the top step, Jack turned and waved. Jared and Jensen waved back. 

Jensen clapped a hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Come on, we’ve only got a couple hours to get you unpacked.” He grabbed a box from the back of the Navigator and walked to the door.

“We have all day,” Jared reminded him as followed him with another box.

Jensen grinned. “Not if we want to break in your mattress before the kid gets home.”

“Maybe if you carried more than one box at a time, we would finish faster.”

“And risk dropping some of your precious artifacts?” Jensen asked as he opened the box he carried into his small home office.

“Smartass,” Jared teased, kissing Jensen behind the ear.

Jensen spun in his arms. “You kept it?” He was holding something Jared couldn’t see.

“Kept what?”

Jensen held up a worn and folded piece of paper with a puka shell necklace wrapped around it. Jared recognized the necklace Jensen had given him in Belize and, naturally, the letter. He delicately took it from Jensen’s hand. “Of course, I kept it. I read it at least a hundred times.”

Jensen kissed him. “Maybe we shouldn’t wait to break in the mattress.”


End file.
